


Screw the rules

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly S/D fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw the rules

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiitos13**](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/) because she requested it and I still owe her like a thousand fics and because I want to cheer her up *huggles*

  
When they had come out to the band, they had set some ground rules. For example, no intense snogging when others are around, behave in public and most definitely no sex on the bus and they had to sleep in their own bunks, else Basti would throw a head bitch fit.

So when Sam woke up one morning in his bunk with Digger cuddled up close against his side he was more than a little confused.

“Rü? Babe what are you doing here? Basti will have your head if he finds out.” He murmured softly as he reached out to touch the messy bed hair.

“Needed you…” Digger mumbled and curled up into a ball, hiding his face under Sam’s arm he was cuddling.

“Babe…what’s wrong, are you sick?” Sam sat up alarmed, careful not to disturb Digger too much.

“N-no…I don’t know…I just…I just really needed…” Digger stuttered, curling up into a tighter ball and slowly lifting a shaky hand to try tug weakly at Sam’s shirt. “Please…I need to cuddle…”

Sam just stared down at him for a moment, completely confused and more than a little worried. He gently touched Digger’s hair again, trying to make him turn his head and when he didn’t he gave in.

“Shh Rü-Rü come here…” He leaned against the wall and gently pulled Digger on top of him and held him close. “I’m here babe.” He murmured as he kissed the top of his head and soothingly rubbed his back.

“Will…will you really always be mine…?” Digger suddenly asked after a while and Sam’s heart broke a little at how sad and unsure he sounded.

“Of course I will Rü.” Sam whispered softly and pulled him even closer. “What’s bothering you sweetie?”

“Do I really look that miserable?” Digger chuckled weakly and nuzzled into Sam’s shirt before sighing softly. “I just felt jealous…last night but I tried to ignore it because I know it’s stupid…but when I tried to sleep I remembered Basti making fun of how you’ll get tired of me someday…”

Sam could feel him pout against his chest and couldn’t help chuckling. “Basti shouldn’t have said that and I’ll tell you what, we’re going to snog in the front of the bus all afternoon, screw the rules.” He smiled widely when Digger giggled .

“But Sammy if we snog all afternoon, I’ll get horny…” Digger muttered adorably and looked up with a sheepish smile on his lips. He looked way too innocent and cute considering what he just said.

“Then we’ll have sex in the bus.” Sam said simply and kissed Digger’s forehead, then nudged his nose with his, making Digger giggle again.

“He’ll kill us both.”

“He won’t. He made you upset, I’ll just tell him you’ll sulk for days if he doesn’t let me do everything to cheer you up. No one upsets my Rü-Rü and gets away with it.” Sam said and practically squished Digger in his arms and kissed his face all over before claiming his lips and kissing him sweetly.

“Hmmm I have the best boyfriend…” Digger murmured when they pulled apart and Sam was glad to only find love and adoration in those beautiful blue eyes instead of the earlier sadness.

“Hmm nu-uh, he’s nearly not as gorgeous and lovable and funny as mine.” Sam smirked teasingly and gently nibbled on his lower lip, grinning wider when Digger actually blushed. “And my boyfriend looks exceptionally adorable when he blushes, he just makes me want to snog him endlessly and never let go.” He added and pressed a few more kisses on his face.

“You’re just saying that because you love me…”

“Hmmm nope, I love you because of everything.”

When Digger just blushed even heavier and buried his face into his chest Sam chuckled and nuzzled his hair.  
“Wanna stay here or go start taking your revenge on Basti on the couch?”

“Hmmm stay here, I didn’t sleep well…” Digger murmured and stretched lazily before snuggling into a more comfortable position on top of Sam and resting his head on his shoulder and Sam was only happy to hold him close.

“Alright, you take a beauty nap, I’ll keep watch and make sure no one disturbs you.” He chuckled softly as he gently rubbed Digger’s back and pressed a few kisses on his hair.

“Pffffft I don’t need beauty naps, you just called me gorgeous….” Digger mumbled and pouted sleepily, nuzzling Sam’s neck.

“Hmm true, is it a cutie nap then?”

“Hmpf!”

“Awww come on babe don’t pout, or it’ll only be more accurate.”

“Only you can call me a cutie…and if you dare call me that in public no sex ever again.”

“Hmm you’d break before me you sex addict.”

“…only because of you…”

Sam just smiled and held Digger closer, deciding he’d done enough teasing for now and he pressed a gentle kiss on the side of Digger’s face.

“Hmm I know, same here. Now try to sleep babe.”

“Mmm ‘kay…Love you Sammy.”

“I love you too Rü-Rü.”

Digger giggled and sighed contently, making silly noises for a moment before his breathing slowed down and he started snoring softly. Sam smiled at him and dared to nuzzle his hair gently. He was going to make Basti regret ever saying he could possibly get tired of this infinitely adorable and funny and silly and gorgeous and sexy man in his arms. But that would have to wait till later.


End file.
